Oh
by StangeFasination
Summary: Deb finds out


Placement Notes: Random vein that I imagined before I even saw 6.12.

"Motherfuck"

**_Do it._**

"Mother of fucking fuck"

_**When are you going to stop being such a pussy. Do it!**_

"FUCK!"

**_Exactly, even she agrees. No non-con about that._**

"Deb-"

"This makes so much sense. I'm so blind when it comes to you."

_**Just kiss her. It'll shut her and me up.**_

I thought it over and over and I really didn't want to think it was you, refused to, but things kept piling up. and Rita! You son of a bitch, you've been taking advantage of me!"

_**And we will, in every sense of the word.**_

"You've lied to me, so many times! All those cases! There's just so much!"

"_Deb"_

_**Bed.**_

"Dexter, you asshole! You're so awful, doing this to me!"

**_Oh, I'm gonna _****_do a lot more to_** you.

Dexter sighed, mentally swatting away his carnal voice.

"Motherfuck, Dexter you son of a bitch, you-you-Say something, damnit! "

"Deb, I-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, because now I know for sure something's wrong with you, I just don't know what other than your not opening up and"

"Deb, calm down. It's 12:46 pm. One of the neighbors might call the police."

"_Fuck the police_, I **am** the police. _You_ are with the police."

"Bro, I love you and all, but you better have one good fucking reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now."

Dexter looked pained; a heart-wrenching, aching pain.

He sighed and looked down, brows furrowed. His peaceable attempt had failed. Things were going to go down and it would not be pleasant. When he resurfaced from his thoughts, he was different. He was mischievous, malicious, even.

Debra, in all her hindered glory took notice. She stilled.

"Dexter...," her voice heightening, "Dexter you're scaring me."

"Dearly Devoted Debra...always so spirited. This day was inevitable, but I was hoping that it would come later. Ah, well. You're the one who wanted to deal with this now.", he finished in an unfeeling monotone.

Slowly, Dexter stood and advanced on Debra. A grin twisted his handsome features. She held her squeak and her breath, backing away from her newfound brother. She backed until she hit the wall. Dexter leaned into the crook of Debra's neck, a pitying, fatherly expression painting sadness on his face.

"You know exactly why", he whispered hoarsely as Debra's eyes closed in desperation.

"You won't move, you won't do anything against me, because when you do, and I'm sitting behind bars, or buried in my grave, you'll be sitting awake at night, in tears, and alone, because I'll still be there. I'll be-"

"STOP!"

Dexter withdrew, his nose pointing away.

Stop? He grabbed Deb's arms and wrenched them from where she'd instinctively covered her mouth.

"No, that's your job, Debra. To _stop me."_

With that, Dexter finally gave in to what he'd been hearing screamed at him over and over. Harry was long gone, hands in his hair.

He went in for the kill.

Dexter kissed her. It was a long time in coming. He held Debra's arms against her head in one hand, easily warding off her resistance. His other hand roamed free, experiencing her curves and soft flesh; caressing lovingly. Debra shrieked into his mouth and he kept going without pause. His tongue moved languidly, forcing her lips apart and reveling in what he'd denied himself for so long. His teeth and lips sucked and nibbled, bit and massaged as he moved all over her mouth, neck, collarbone, and explored to the edge of her low-cut shirt's collar. He continued his strong, smooth ministrations as Debra came apart bit by unwilling bit, her own suppressed wants coming out to play. With a hum of approval, he continued to press until she was firmly up against the wall, beginning to succumb to her conflicting emotions ever so slightly. Lust brought itself to the forefront as Dexter pressed his leg between hers. He coaxed out her moans and shivers. He could feel his pressing need press against its fabric confines. His daring touches were rewarded with more thrashing that stilled as she could feel her effects on his body. Dexter moved his free hand to wrap around her waist and pull the gap between their waists closed. Debra resisted less and less, falling deeper into the his seduction until finally, with a sultry moan, she leaned into him as he withdrew, strings of saliva coming apart.

Debra felt a prick, and she fell. Her world went black with the final image of Dexter's smirk.


End file.
